


A Date in Cyrkensia

by Meltrial



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltrial/pseuds/Meltrial
Summary: Niles and Corrin decide to go to Azura's Concert





	A Date in Cyrkensia

It had been two years since the end of the war. Corrin and his beloved husband, Niles, were never happier - even though it had been over two years since they even had a moment’s peace. Between running a country, managing their homestead, and rebuilding both Nohr and Hoshido, they had only just now managed to get even a single week to themselves.

Niles treated Corrin to a date at the opera. Azura had somehow come through and got them tickets in a balcony just for themselves. Niles, being the romantic he was, decided to go all out for the date - he had somehow convinced Leo to loan him his prized stallion to draw carriage all the way to Cyrkensia.

On the morning of the performance, Niles woke Corrin up with a very deep kiss on the lips.

“Are you ready for the best day of your life, darling?” he said, straddling on Corrin’s pelvis. Both were completely naked, and Nile’s bare ass was seated right over Corrin’s cock. He smirked, and slowly slid back and forth across Corrin. His hands constantly moved up and down Corrin’s tight, thin body. He loved every inch of it - slim, slender, and fragile. He loved rolling Corrin’s nipples in his fingers, just to torment him.

“As I’ll ever be. It’s nice to finally get a day off.” Corrin barely managed to whisper out. His normally pale skin was cherry red, and his breathing grew deeper as Niles played with him. Niles bent down and kissed him up and down the cheek and neck.

Corrin playfully pushed him off. “Save it. I want to get ready - it’s going to take all day to get there.”

As Corrin got up, Niles quickly pulled him back into his embrace. Corrin barely reached Niles’s chin, and was easy for Niles to pin to the bed. He gave Corrin a kiss on the lips, working his tongue into his mouth. The long tongue rubbed Niles’s as it worked its way around. Niles held Corrin’s thin, tight body down as he nibbled at his neck. He slowly licked up and down Corrin’s chest, and sucked gently on his nipple. He pulled Corrin on his side, and locked him in a warm embrace.

“Oh I got you a present by the way. It’s special for you.” Niles smirked. “It’s in the closet - and it’s the only thing you can wear on our date.”  
Niles, being the mischievous soul corrin wound up with, would take to hiding his clothes. The reason was often to get Corrin to either walk around naked, or to force him to wear the dresses Niles chose out. His small, slim body looked absolutely gorgeous. Corrin pretended to hate it; however, he absolutely loved the way he looked and felt in them. He loved Niles’s taste in them also - almost all of the ones Niles picked were very elegant. Corrin opened the closet - and Niles did not disappoint.

It was a black dress, with plenty of ruffles and ribbons. Shiny silk bows kept the front and the back together, and there was no straps over the shoulders. The bottom ended just above the knee. It came with a pair of black and white striped stockings. A deep pink rose was pinned on the left breast. It came with a black leather bag, also decorated with black and white bows, where Niles had already put several cosmetics: a pink lipstick, blush, and mascara. A pair of black leather flats, and a white and black parasol finished the outfit.

“I made a deal with Forrest - he gets me that, and I buy him some rare silk from Hoshido my next visit. So it’s extra special.

He reached for his smallclothes drawer - and found there were absolutely none

“Nope. Have fun.” Niles smiled as he watched Corrin change.

Niles looked him up and down. It fit perfectly - the way the fabric clung to Corrin was somehow both somewhat revealing, but left a lot to the imagination.

“You look gorgeous. Come, the driver is waiting.”

The driver waited at the gates to the manor. Niles helped Corrin up into his seat, and joined him in the back.

Niles immediately took Corrin under his arm and pulled him back, laying them both on the seat. His arms were constantly around corrin, snuggling him. His lips rarely left Corrin’s - and his tongue met his. Corrin loved the taste that Niles left in his mouth - every kiss tasted…tropical, was the word Corrin would use. Sweet. Incredibly bold. He melted into every single motion of Niles tongue.

…dusk?

They had fallen asleep in each others arms - not getting a wink of sleep since the previous day

“We’re here.” The driver said, jostling them awake. He had put a large blanket on both of them, protecting them from the autumn cold. Corrin thanked him, and walked hand-in-hand with Niles into the theater.

The theater was almost completely repaired from when the invisible soldiers tore the theater apart. The carpet and tapestries, woven from the fine silk of Hoshido, were completely repaired. The design the emblem that Azura had designed especially for the performance, celebrating the unity of Nohr and Hoshido. Niles and Corrin only saw about half a dozen empty seats - the royal families sitting in the front row.

However, the balcony beckoned them. The best seats in the house - overlooking everyone.

The seat - a bench seat, built with the royal couple in mind - sat dead center. They sunk into the thick velvet, and Niles immediately pulled Corrin into a loving embrace. Again, Niles kept his arms and lips on Corrin. Niles himself wasn’t much larger than Corrin, but he sunk into Niles chest. They watched as the performers sang, danced, and celebrated the official ceremony for the alliance between Nohr and Hoshido.

Then the “mysterious songstress” performed. How anyone could not know it was Azura was anyone’s guess - only one woman with blue hair and a voice that would make god himself weep tears of joy existed in the kingdom.

Corrin got up from Niles hug - squirming himself from the binds that constricted him. He poised himself, peeking out over the crowd. There was not a single eye dry, not transfixed on the songstress and her “partner” - who was Shigure in an elaborate costume, singing and dancing.

Corrin felt a sudden breeze cross his bare ass - his dress now lifted up. Niles slowly sliding his hands up Corrin’s legs. Corrin’s pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Niles slowly licked up the back of his thighs - the smooth flesh crawling as his rough tongue passed over his thighs…then the cheek of his firm ass. Despite his thinness, his hips were very thick - no doubt due to all running Corrin did in the mornings.

Niles hands slowly spread him, exposing his crack. He started to knead the firm flesh between his hands and fingers. Then he felt his tongue slowly go over the entrance. Corrin relaxed - and slowly backed into Niles face. His cock started to twitch and thicken - and Niles took the hint. He reached around and started to slowly stroke Corrin’s lengthening rod.

Corrin started to pant heavily - he gripped the rails of the balcony as Niles’s tongue slowly explored Corrin. His tongue felt absolutely divine - he knew every little motion taht would drive Corrin wild. He was amused - Corrin couldn’t make a single sound. He took his other hand and started slowly rolling Corrin’s sack between his fingers , slowly massaging it.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Niles said “Let it out. Let everyone know what’s going on - embarrass yourself.”

Corrin bit down on his tongue as Niles continued. Niles slowly bent him over further, and started sucking on his balls. His hand slowly stroked and twisted his cock - gliding over the head and shaft. Corrin couldn’t keep his mouth shut

He let out a single long, breathy moan - as his cock twitched one last time. A thin stream of thick cum spurt from the tip, staining the dress.

“Oh, boo you ruined my gift. There’s only one way to apologize, you know.”

Corrin’s pulse raced, and his knees trembled as Niles kept stroking his cock. Niles tongue kept working along Corrin’s little ass, massaging his cheek with the other hand. Niles abruptly stopped and pulled Corrin into his lap, right on his bulge.

“You’re nowhere near finished, dear.” he whispered into his ear, and slowly started kissing his neck. “You’re making too much noise. Stop your mouth.” He commanded, slowly pulling out his member.

Corrin dismounted Niles lap, and started stroking slowly. Niles tilted his head back and let out a huge breathy moan. Corrin’s head slowly made its way down towards Niles cock. His tongue slowly wrapped around the head, sending the rough warm sensation through Niles. He slowly wrapped his lips around him, playing with it, then sucking it down slowly. He took his hand and started massaging Niles sack, playing with it. Niles thrust upwards, gagging Corrin. Corrin gave a sly smile and started making exaggerated sloppy gagging noises inching it down his throat. His head turned and bucked back and forth as his head went up and down. His hand slowly worked its way up to Niles shaft, twisting slowly as his hand up and down to meet his lips, then pulling it away.

Niles lifted Corrin’s dress, exposing his bare ass and legs. He started to slowly insert a finger into Corrin, stretching it. Corrin’s mouth tightened, and his pace sped as Niles opened him. Niles cock twitched, and he forced Corrin to swallow the entire thing, sending a thick stream of cum down Corrin’s throat, swallowing every drop.

Niles’s cock was still rock hard. He lifted Corrin up with one arm and put his asshole directly on Corrin’s entrance.

Corrin whimpered in pleasure, and nodded - Niles immediately took the offer. He lowered Corrin down his dick, entering his tight hole. He slowly moved back and forth as Corrin met every single motion. Corrin’s ass tightened around Niles, both of them gave silent moans. He rocked back and forth across Niles. He slowly kissed down Corrin’s back and neck, and massaged his ass cheeks.

Corrin smirked, and wiggled his hips side to side, feeling the thick rod explore inside him. Niles lightly spanked him, not too hard though.

Niles got up and slowly bent Corrin over the railing. Corrin gripped the rail - holding on for dear life. He nodded again. His hair stood on end in anticipation - Niles thrust deep into Corrin, slowly forcing him to take every single inch. Niles kept thrusting - in and out, savoring every inch of Corrin’s tight ass. He slowly kneaded the flesh. Corrin kept backing into Niles’s pelvis, taking every single inch with a twisted gleeful smile.

Niles simply couldn’t take it anymore - everything about this single moment was amazing. The crowd, who could see them at any moment. Corrins beautiful body, so fragile but taking everything Niles could give him.

He gave one last thrust

Corrin backed into him, clenching as if he knew.

A thick glob of cum shot into Corrin’s tight asshole, not a single drop escaping. Niles pulled out - and admired the thin trickle exiting Corrin’s hairless pink hole.

Niles removed his jacket, and pulled his love into his embrace. Corrin collapsed into Niles’s arms, and pulled him to the bench. He wiggled further into Niles’s chest, and gave him a deep kiss.

“I love you. Even if you try to one-up me.” Niles said, cuddling his lover as they watched the rest of the performance.


End file.
